Of Fur, Feet, and Frosty Mornings
by Sedri
Summary: Caspian and Susan spend a lazy morning in Narnia. Pure fluff. Authorised tie-in to emeraldteardrops' "Beast of Witherby", but can be read alone.


Title: Of Fur, Feet, and Frosty Mornings  
Author: Sedri  
Rating: PG / K+  
Summary: Caspian and Susan spend a lazy morning in Narnia. Pure fluff. Authorised tie-in to emeraldteardrops' "Beast of Witherby", but can be read alone.

Disclaimer: Narnia is the property of C S Lewis. I make no profit from this. The kitten (or Kitten) in this story belongs to emeraldteardrops, who kindly let me borrow her.

Author's Notes: Written as a response to Weekly Drabble Challenge #8 at the susancaspian livejournal community. Many thanks to emeraldteardrops for letting me work in her lovely story, as well as for being my beta.

Revised and reposted April 2012.

* * *

**Of Fur, Feet, and Frosty Mornings**

The air was _cold_.

Snuggled under many blankets in the peaceful stillness of his bedroom, King Caspian of Narnia mumbled sleepily, trying to hold on to his dream. Chilly winter air poked at him, and even though a sheet was pulled high over his face, the top of his head was cold – and complaining. One arm was stretched straight out, exposed and stiff. He flexed his cold fingers and found that they were tangled in a mass of long, smooth strands.

He smiled: Susan.

There was no need to open his eyes; she was everywhere – the touch of her hair, the smell of her skin, the pressure on his forearm where she rested her head. He could feel her knee lightly jabbing him, and the tips of her fingers as they rested on his stomach. Her breathing was slow and steady; she was still asleep.

Carefully reclaiming his numb arm, Caspian curled deeper under the blankets and rolled onto his side, the cold limb tingling as he tucked it against his chest. With his warm hand he tugged the blanket higher, cocooning himself, and prepared to go back to sleep.

Something brushed against his belly – something silky, furry – and he jumped, eyes snapping open.

He could see little, save for dark shadows and the fabric of his sheet, but there was definitely something moving in his bed. As he raised his arm to make a tent, he dislodged some of the heavier covers and let more light into this warm little world. Caspian found himself looking down into the large eyes of a kitten.

He blinked. "Hello."

She gazed at him for a moment, then closed her eyes and stretched, front paws brushing his nose while the hind ones reached as far down as his hip. She rolled onto her back, yawning hugely, and exposed her round tummy. Then she looked at him, as if to say, "Well?"

Chuckling, Caspian stroked her, marvelling at how small she was, and how soft. Whether she really was a kitten or a Kitten (for she _still_ had yet to utter a word, and Caspian was quite sure that she never would), she was very sweet, and shamelessly spoiled by her king.

Of course, she spoiled him, too. Purring with delight, she nuzzled his chest with her wet nose and twisted, the length of her furry back tickling his bare skin. A pink tongue flicked out, and as he lifted his hand for another pass, she grabbed it with both paws, her thin claws poking out of her fur as she tugged it towards her face. Caspian could have easily pulled away, but indulged her, amused, and watched as her rough tongue began to wash his hand.

"That's very kind of you."

The kitten (or Kitten) did not respond, diligently moving from one finger to another, scraping the skin and twisting her head in all directions until she was satisfied that the work was well done.

Caspian hesitated, waiting until she curled up, then began to stroke her again. "I am in your debt, Lady Kitten."

"You never say that to _me_."

With a half-guilty, half-embarrassed look, Caspian raised his head to meet Susan's teasing smile. Her eyes were bright with laughter and she moved closer, keeping the blankets firmly sealed above them. "Do I have competition, Caspian?"

"I didn't mean to wake you," he replied evasively, stilling his hand and earning a glare from the very un-stroked kitten. Susan grinned and reached out to scratch under their friend's chin, drawing forth an ecstatic purr.

"You didn't," Susan assured him. "She did. Her tail was tickling my face."

Caspian gave the kitten a reproachful glance. "You show poor manners, kitten."

She only purred and lovingly rubbing her wet nose against both of them.

Susan chuckled and propped herself up on her forearms, leaning over to claim a human sort of kiss. The kitten was not pleased by this, for suddenly both of them were cuddling each other instead of _her_, and Susan's body smothered her comfortable space. Disgruntled, she stood up, and her fur brushed against both parties as she stalked off, seeking a better resting spot.

Caspian jumped, pulling away from the kiss and looking down into the blanket. A small tail could just be seen disappearing into the darkness at their knees, and both he and Susan could feel the touch of fur as her small body slid past their legs.

Far from finding peace, the kitten had discovered a very strange, dark world, and it was _fascinating_. Everything moved, and her claws flexed as she stared, trying to pick out her prey. A flicker – there! The large human limbs were moving carefully, trying not to hit her, and the kitten stared as each shift made ripples in the wall and floor of her cave.

Above, Susan asked, "Where is she?" and pulled up one knee.

"I'm not sure… ah – there. My left foot."

"Where _is_ your left foot?"

"There."

"That's _my_ foot."

"No, I think that's our kitten."

"Or Kitten."

"Or Kitten," he conceded. "I'm not sure if –"

"_Oh_," squeaked Susan, surprised. "There she is. She just… licked my toe."

"That is _my_ job."

Giggling, Susan peeked under the blanket. Two huge eyes reflected light back at her. "Are you coming out?"

The kitten tilted her head. "Mew."

Drawing back, Susan kept her face very serious. "She says no."

Caspian raised both eyebrows. "Perhaps she has forgotten exactly who she is dealing with. Kitten," he said pompously, looking down at their feet, "we are your monarchs. We command you to emerge."

"Mrew," the kitten replied stubbornly.

Meeting Susan's eyes, Caspian said, "My queen, this is treason."

"Indeed," she replied. "I believe we may have to summon the guards to escort her from our presence."

The kitten, either worried by their threats or blithely unconcerned, _did_ move; she pounced at Caspian's ankles, lightly scraping them with her claws. He flinched. "Kitten, you are already in a great deal of trouble."

"Where exactly is she?" whispered Susan, her lips twitching with amusement

"Climbing over my knees," he whispered back, looking down; "between us again. I believe she is coming up–"

He yelped and suddenly dove, grabbing at something between his legs. "Not _there_, Kitten!"

Susan blinked, then burst out laughing. Out of sympathy she tried to smother it, clapping her hands over her mouth, but it was rather hard; Caspian was bent almost double, his elbows sticking up at odd angles and jostling their blankets. Between gasping breaths of stifled giggles, she asked, "Are – are you all right?"

When Caspian's only response was an "Ow!" she added:

"Did she… _get_ you?"

"No." After a moment he looked up, wincing with every movement as he struggled to extract the claws of a now-frightened kitten from his skin. Cheeks red, he admitted, "Thigh."

With a snort unbecoming the Gentle Queen, Susan buried her face in the pillow, shaking with laughter. Caspian, being in an _extremely_ delicate situation, was not so amused. When he was finally able to haul the offending kitten from her cave, he lifted her to his face and gave a very stern glare. "You," he declared, "are _evil_."

She licked his nose.

Caspian sighed.


End file.
